As microelectronic packaging technology advances for higher device performance, solder joint reliability is becoming an important concern. Package reliability issues, which in some cases may be related to solder interconnect joint (i.e., the interface between an interconnect structure and another surface, such as a substrate or contact pad) failures, have been observed in many types of packaging assemblies, such as in ball grid array (BGA) assemblies.